Mon âme transportée
by emilinette
Summary: c'est l'histoire d'une personne comme vous et moi qui va vivre une grande aventure. Mais tout n'est pas beau et rose. Le fardeau d'une autre, les alliée, les ennemis, l'espoir de voir les choses changer ! Gaby entre dans son univers tant aimé, mais rien n'est simple, et des épreuves l'attendent.
1. Prologue

**note d'auteur:**

 **Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ici ma toute première fiction, ou plutôt une ébauche.**

 **J'ai déjà deux chapitres d'avance, et ne publierai la suite qu'après m'être un peu plus avancée , je cherche surtout à voir si ce que j'écris peut plaire.**

 **J'ai décidé de me lancer grâce à une autre auteur qui écrit une histoire plus que géniale ! (coucou Daboria si tu passe par là !)**

 **Je ne sais même pas comment résumer mon histoire, mais dans les grandes lignes, c'est une personne comme vous et moi qui se retrouve dans son univers favori mais dans une situation bien compliquée.**

 **Mon personnage principal s'appelle Gaby, le nom est purement voulu, et celui qui trouve la référence, et bien je suis très fière de lui !**

 **Si j'ai autant hésité à écrire c'est parce que j'ai vraiment peur d'écrire ce que quelqu'un a déjà écrit.**

 **Je suis ouverte à toutes idées, mon histoire se construit petit à petit mais est loin d'être fixée, plein de choses peuvent changer !**

 **Je vais mettre un Rating M car il va y avoir de la violence, physique mais aussi morale.**

 **Pour finir, le disclaimer : tout l'univers appartient à J.K Rowling, seuls quelques personnages sont de mon invention.**

* * *

Prologue

\- Gaby, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ?

\- J'arrive, je termine mon chapitre !

Il lui restait exactement la moitié d'une page à lire, c'était l'histoire de quelques minutes.

Elle avait beau avoir lu ces livres un bon nombre de fois, elle avait l'impression de les redécouvrir à chaque nouvelle lecture. En même temps l'univers de Harry Potter était tellement vaste, qu'il était obligatoire de découvrir de nouveaux détails à chaque fois.

Gaby Deslandes s'était prise de passion par l'univers de J.K Rowling vers l'âge de 10 ans. À vrai dire, cette passion n'avait pris de l'ampleur que bien après la sortie du dernier film. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais lu les livres avant de voir le dernier film, et pourtant sa sœur les possédait tous. Elle lui avait même conseillé de les lire alors qu'elle n'avait que 8 ans, mais la quantité de page l'avait toujours rebutée. Ce n'était qu'à l'âge de 13 ans, 3 ans après le dernier film, qu'elle avait dévoré chaque tome de la saga, et qu'elle s'était vraiment passionnée pour cet univers

Depuis quelques jours, Gaby faisait beaucoup de rêves sur la thématique de HP, elle rêvait qu'elle était élève et y vivait un quotidien de cours et de magie. En même temps, elle était en pleine relecture du dernier tome, ce qui faisait sans doute énormement fonctionner son subconscient. Ce 7eme volume était pour Gaby une montagne russe de sentiments, en effet elle nepouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir terriblement à Rowling. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir ôté la vie d'autant de personnages, elle lui en voulait du choix des morts. Gaby s'imaginaitsouvent quelles auraient été ses réactions si elle avait participé à cette guerre, elle se serait battue sans aucun doute, elle se serait préparée à la guerre !

Enfin l'imagination, c'était bien beau, mais sa mère l'appelait, et elle devait descendre pour le repas.

Gaby vivait seule avec sa mère, sa sœur aînée de 7 ans faisait déjà sa vie et son père était un sujet sensible. Gaby trouvait sa vie bien trop monotone, c'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'elle aimait autant s'évader dans un univers magique. Sa vie se résumait à quatres mots : cours, amis, HP.

Au lycée elle avait un groupe d'amis très soudé, ils étaient 4 : Ezékiel, Nomie, Mason et elle. À eux 4 ils étaient capables du meilleur comme du pire, toujours dans le sourire et la bonne humeur, ça leur avait déjà valu quelques heures de colle. Enfin tout ça pour dire qu 'elle n'était pas malheureuse, mais qu'elle s'ennuyait juste de la monotonie de sa vie, il lui manquait une petite touche de magie.

Une fois descendue, Gaby aida sa mère à mettre la table. Ce fut alors qu'une conversation du soir commença :

\- Alors Gaby, qu'as( )-tu inventé avec tes amis cette fois ci ?

Gaby étonnée releva la tête . Avec un petit sourire sa mère continua :

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu peux me cacher des choses, tu tiens ton caractère de ta mèere ! dit-elle les yeux rieurs.

\- Je pensais pourtant bien cacher mon jeu, répondit Gaby le sourire aux lèvres. Avec Zek' on essaye de faire en sorte que deux de nos profs aux matières et idées opposées ce rabibochent. Bah quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on veut juste voir si les opposés peuvent s'entendre.

\- Je vois, si je compare à ton univers c'est les, euh comment tu les appelles déjà ? Ah oui les Gryffy contre les Serpy ?

\- HAHA, oui c'est ça, mais n'en parle pas à Zek', il n'a pas fait le rapprochement.

Mère et fille continuèrent leur(s) conversation pendant le repas, puis Gaby monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour lire quelques pages supplémentaires avant d'aller se coucher.

Pendant la nuit, elle fit de nouveau un des rêves bien à elle. Une jeune fille portant les couleurs de Gryffondor relisait sa liste d'ingrédients de potion devant son chaudron fumant, les mains tremblantes.

Au réveil Gaby n'y repensa plus, trop habituée à ses rêves loufoques, et c'est machinalement qu'elle se prépara pour le lycée.

Lors de son cours de Francais en première heure le matin, Gaby ne se sentit pas très bien, elle avait de gros vertiges et peinait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Ce fut après un clignement de paupières que sa vie bascula. En rouvrant les yeux, elle s'apercut qu'elle était debout face à un chaudron et un garçon habillé d'une manière familière. Le temps de comprendre, une violente migraine l'assaillit et elle perdit connaissance. Mais juste avant que l'obscurité ne l'engloutisse elle eut le temps d'entendre son voisin de table s'exclamer :

\- Professeur Rogue ! Leanne a perdu connaissance !

* * *

 **Et voilà fin du prologue, tant que je n'aurais pas plus écrit, je ne posterai pas la suite, mais ça ne saurait tarder !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis, j'en ai plus que besoin ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voici le chapitre 1 !**

 **ma sœur a lu le prologue, et a trouvé celui-ci assez ennuyeux et inutile. Sachez que chaque choses écrite dans le prologue permette de cerner le personnage de Gaby, je suis désolé si certaines personnes sont de l'avis de ma sœur ~.**

 **Le chapitre 1 est plus dynamique, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

 **Et milles merci à ma bêta pour le gros travail de correction !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Leanne...

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient Gaby entendit ce prénom, et l'entendre lui donna l'impression qu'il s'agissait du sien.

L'obscurité, tout ce qui l'entourait n'était qu'obscurité. Elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut plus loin sur sa droite une lueur. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit une étrange sphère, tout en lumière et couleurs. Lorsqu'elle chercha à s'en saisir et que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec cette douce lueur, une vague d'image l'assaillit. Des souvenirs, ses souvenirs ? Non pas ceux de Gaby, mais ceux de Leanne.

Tout d'abord elle vit une petite fille, un nom s'imposa à Gaby. McKlee , Leanne McKlee, fille de parents sorciers propriétaires d'une animalerie magique en écosse. Changement d'image, elle vit alors un immense château, Poudlard sans aucun doute.

Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite, ce n'était plus seulement des images qui défilèrent, mais aussi des sentiments, des pensées. Leanne fut répartie à Gryffondor, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, elle n'était pas vraiment courageuse ou tête brûlée.

Lors de sa première année tout se passa bien, elle se sentait chez elle malgré sa différence de caractère par rapport à ses camarades, elle n'était pas vraiment proche des autres élèves de sa maison et de son année, à part Katie Bell.

La deuxième année fut étrange et les autres qui suivirent tout autant, et tout ça depuis l'arrivée de ce Harry Potter.

Tout dérapa l'été après sa cinquième année, Potter affirma le retour du Lord Noir. Tout fut confirmé cet été là pour Leanne. Elle ne connaissait pas le passé de ses parents, mais son père avait été l'un des fervents partisans du Lord noir par le passé. Mais l'année précédente il refusa de joindre les rangs de nouveau. Cette décision fut fatale à ses parents, à leur commerce, à leur maison, à leur vie. Et Leanne fuit.

Dans sa fuite, elle fit la rencontre d'une vieille sorcière aux connaissances oubliées, cette sorcière lui transmit un moyen de fuir encore plus loin et de ne plus jamais avoir à faire face à ce monde. Un rituel oublié, une ancienne magie, rien de noir ou maléfique, non juste une porte de sortie, le rituel des âmes. Ce rituel, d'après sa lecture rapide du grimoire, permettait de transmuter deux âmes complémentaires l'une à la vie de l'autre. Leanne pourrait alors vivre une vie calme, sans épée de Damoclès au dessus de sa tête, une vie tranquille.

Gaby vit disparaître d'un coup les images et la lumière, mais tous les souvenirs et sensations restèrent. Elle n'était plus elle-même, elle n'était plus dans son monde, sa monotonie, elle était désormais Leanne à part entière. Pourtant elle se sentait elle-même tout en étant quelqu'un d'autre. Sur ce sentiment elle sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir.

En ouvrant les yeux elle vit à côté d'elle deux personnes, Miles Bletchley élève de Serpentard et son binôme de potion, enfin de binôme de Leanne, enfin d'elle, enfin c'était compliqué... Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Miles, bien que Serpentard, était son ami.

À côté de lui se trouvait le Professeur Rogue , là Gaby eut un léger choc, elle avait devant elle un homme qu'elle croyait être un personnage de fiction. Physiquement il n'était pas très différent de l'acteur, mais légèrement plus de la description du livre. Il n'avait pas les cheveux si gras que ça, et son nez était de taille normale bien que la forme restait assez exacte. Le plus étonnant était son âge, il paraissait très jeune, mais après tout il devait avoir dans les 35 ans.

En voyant Rogue, Gaby se demanda si elle était dans le livre, pas dans le film en tout cas, dans une autre dimension ? Tout ce dont elle avait envie pour le moment c'était de s'arracher les cheveux et de hurler, mais où est-elle donc tombée ?

En voyant son expression, le professeur Rogue lui a jeta un regard plein de dédain en ajoutant :

\- Miss McKlee, puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe pour perturber ainsi mon cours ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser professeur, une migraine atroce m'a fait perdre mes repères.

Réponse et semi vérité de la part de Gaby.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien engendre ce genre de maux au sein de mon cours ? Non en fait je le sais, j'enlève dix point à Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir suivi les règles de sécurité de cette potion, les fumées son très nocives, mais cela ne vous est même pas venu à l'esprit d'ouvrir votre manuel. Mr Bletchley accompagnez Miss McKlee à l'infirmerie, qui sait ce que ces fumées peuvent faire à son cerveau.

Gaby ne pouvait que confirmer le caractère dédaigneux du professeur envers sa maison. Sans se poser de question elle prit ses affaires et suivit Miles.

En arrivant dans le couloir Miles lui demanda :

\- Tu es sûre que ça va ? J'ai l'impression que tu as le regard sombre, au sens propre comme au figuré.

\- Nan ça va, ça doit être comme a dit Rogue, les vapeurs, peut-être même des projections sur mon visage, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu as l'impression que mon regard c'est assombri.

\- Leanne je m'inquiète quand même, depuis le début de l'année tu t'es renfermée sur toi-même, au point de rater une potion, toi ! Mais que s'est il passé cet été ?

\- Miles, tu es gentil, vraiment... Mais tu sais que je ne veux pas en parler, répondit Gaby en revoyant les images de l'été de Leanne.

\- Dans tes lettres cet été, tu m'as dis vouloir fuir ta vie, sans me donner de précision, tu n'as pas essayé de t'empoisonner quand même ? J'ai l'impression que tu as changé.

\- Tu sais Miles quant j'ai dis vouloir fuir, je pense que je voulais me fuir moi-même, fuir l'avenir et toutes les responsabilités, tu n'a jamais eu peur de ton avenir ? Surtout avec les rumeurs en ce moment.

\- Les rumeur de la bande à Potter je m'en fous royalement. Et puis il faut bien grandir un jour. Mais par changer je veux dire que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus toi-même, regarde toi, même la façon dont tu marches est différente, tu te tiens plus droite plus fière, ce n'est pas la position de quelqu'un qui a peur !

\- Bon d'accord, ne vas le dire à personne, hier je suis allée préparer une potion d'audace, mais je pense l'avoir un peu trop chargée. Crois-moi je voulais pas changer autant !

Et voilà encore une demi vérité, c'était sûr, elle ne voulait pas changer autant...

Gaby était Leanne, Leanne devait être devenu Gaby. Et voilà une nouvelle migraine la reprenait, heureusement elle aperçut les portes de l'infirmerie.

* * *

 **Merci de m'avoir lu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser votre avis, positif ou négatif:). Sans retour il ne m'ai pas possible de savoir ce qui pourrait être amélioré.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, Gaby ne s'attendait pas à ce que la migraine ressurgisse, malheureuse elle revint aussi fulgurante que la première fois. Miles et Mme Pomfresh l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à un lit. L'infirmière pratiqua alors plusieurs sortilèges lui permettant de poser un diagnostic, il y avait bien des traces de potion dans son organisme. Miles expliqua l'incident de potion, et ils en conclurent que cet incident était bien la cause des maux de Gaby.

Comme il avait tort. Pendant 5 jours, Gaby resta dans l'infirmerie, 5 jours à souffrir de bien des manières. Presque une semaine à subir mille souffrances, que ce soit des migraines, des douleurs musculaires, des spasmes et convulsions, des vomissement, et des pleurs.

L'infirmière était inquiète, elle n'avait jamais vu un élève réagir de la sorte après une exposition accidentelle à des vapeur et projections de potion de mort vivante non aboutie. Même s'il ne s'agissait normalement que d'un somnifère, la préparation restait délicate et, non terminée, la potion pouvait être dangereuse. Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de surveiller son élève, et de soigner comme elle pouvait chaque nouveau symptôme.

Le troisième jour, Gaby reçut de la visite de ses camarades de Gryffondor. Katie est venu accompagnée d'Angelina Johnson, d'Alicia Spinnet, ainsi que de Fred et George. Leur petit groupe de Quidditch amateur. Tous les cinq faisaient partie de l'équipe de leur maison, mais Leanne n'avait jamais passé les sélections, Gaby trouva ça dommage elle aurait aimé faire partie de l'équipe. Katie était la seule véritable amie de la même maison et année que Leanne, et les trois autres étaient des personnes proches aussi.

Katie s'approcha du lit de Gaby, les quatre autres à ses côtés.

\- Leanne ! Oh Any comment tu vas ? On a pas pu venir te voir avant, Pompom ne l'a pas autorisé.

\- Salut Kat', à vrai dire ça va pas fort. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fichu pour rater cette potion ! répondit Gaby.

\- Oui, pourtant tu es douée en potion, tu es la seule Gryffondor des 6ème année à continuer cette matière, affirma Angelina.

\- Bah dis donc Leannie… commença Fred.

\- Ça ce voit que tu vas pas fort, termina George.

\- Nan mais Leanne, tu as vu tes yeux ? Mais sérieux une intoxication peut faire ça ? questionna Alicia.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Gaby plus que surprise.

\- Bah oui Leannie... dit George.

\- Tu as les yeux gris ! finit Fred.

Voyant que leurs amie était troublée, les cinq Gryffondors sortirent, non sans dire chaleureusement au revoir à Gaby. Une fois le petit groupe dehors, Gaby se précipita devant le grand miroir de la pièce pour s'observer pour la première fois dans le miroir. Bien qu'ayant vu sa nouvelle apparence dans les souvenirs de Leanne, se voir avec ses yeux lui fit un choc.

Gaby dans son véritable corps mesurait 1m70, elle était banale et peu sportive. Elle avait des cheveux châtain lui arrivant aux épaules, une peau beige rosé, avec toujours cette rougeur sur les joues.

Le corps de Leanne est très différent, elle était petite, environ 1m62, mais le corps parfaitement sculpté grâce aux séances de Quidditch avec ses amis. Ses cheveux assez longs lui arrivaient au creux des reins dans une cascade auburn ondulée. Son teint était pour le moment assez maladif, mais Gaby pouvait deviner qu'elle avait normalement une peau très claire avec quelques tâches de rousseur.

Le seul point commun que les deux filles partageait était leurs yeux. Effectivement elles partageaient normalement le même regard bleu nuit, mais là Gaby était plus que surprise de voir que ses iris avaient tourné à un gris orage. En voyant cela, Gaby se promit alors de lire le grimoire de Leanne avec beaucoup plus d'attention, et de faire des recherches.

Le lendemain Miles vint lui rendre visite pour lui déposer ses notes de potions. Il était accompagné de Drago Malfoy, allez savoir pourquoi.

Gaby ne put sortir de l'infirmerie que le surlendemain, c'est à dire le vendredi matin. À peine sortie de l'infirmerie, et ayant l'autorisation de ne retourner en cours que le lundi, elle se dirigea directement dans la tour des Gryffondors. La première chose qu'elle fit fut de ressortir le vieux livre de magie, ainsi que les notes de Leanne. Gaby mit plus d'une heure à tout lire et déchiffrer, et les découvertes par rapport à sa situation furent nombreuses.

La première découverte fut à propos du rituel en lui même, le rituel des âmes pour le nommer grossièrement. Leanne avait été très patiente pour le mettre en place, en effet avant l'étape finale nécessitant l'ingestion d'une potion elle avait du tout d'abord trouver son « âme soeur », pas dans le sens romantique bien sûr mais dans le sens des compatibilités. Pour cela, tous les jours durant un semaine, elle avait du réciter une formule faisant apparaître de nombreux signes et symboles, et les étudier grâce à l'arithmancie et les runes. L'étude de tout cela avait permis d'obtenir un pourcentage de compatibilité avec l'âme de Gaby, l'âme n'étant pas connue du faiseur de rituel. Le pourcentage des deux demoiselles était tout à fait honorable, 85%, ce qui était un chiffre très élevé d'après le vieux grimoire.

Une fois la toile de fond installée, Leanne avait du récupérer les nombreux ingrédients rares et parfois à la limite de l'interdit, pour concocter la potion. Une fois la potion finie et ingurgitée, les effets pouvaient être plus ou moins longs. C'était pour cela que l'échange entre les deux jeunes filles s'était fait quelques jours après que Leanne avait pris la potion. Une petite note en fin de page mettait en garde contre ce rituel et les risques encourus par les deux âmes, ce qui était la cause de l'horrible semaine de Gaby, son âme devait s'adapter à son nouveau réceptacle. Le vieux livre stipulait surtout que seule la mort pouvait libérer une âme prisonnière du corps d'un autre. Pas de retour possible donc, sauf mourir, et ça Gaby n'en avait pas très envie.

Le grimoire était plein d'autres connaissances que Gaby ne comprenait pas, mais une page attira sont regard, « anime mea speculum » autrement dit la possibilité de communiquer entre deux âmes grâce à un miroir enchanté par le rituel décrit. Ce rituel avait l'air un peu plus simple et Gaby se dit qu 'elle devrait trouver le moyen de joindre Leanne pour avoir une petite discussion avec elle.

Cette lecture prit à Gaby pratiquement toute la journée, lorsqu'elle vit l'heure, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche. En entrant dans la salle de bain, elle vit un gobelet contenant la brosse à dent oubliée d'une camarade. Une idée folle la traversa, et toute excitée, Gaby décida d'essayer un petit Wingardium Leviosa. Après tout, elle était à présent une sorcière, autant en profiter. Après un petit mouvement du poignet et un murmure, elle vit le gobelet se soulever lentement dans les airs. Gaby était émerveillée, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir en face d'elle et fut plus que surprise, les deux perles grises de ses iris étaient à présent un bleu limpide, la surprise les fit s'assombrir légèrement, les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme dit le proverbe, c'est ironiquement vrai. À peine le temps de s'en rendre compte qu'une vive douleur la fit se déconcentrer et relâcher son sort. Ne comprenant pas, elle observa la main tenant sa baguette, une légère fumée s'échappait. Observant de plus près, Gaby vit que la baguette avait un peu noirci la où ses doigts étaient fermés, elle avait d'ailleurs une grosse rougeur sur sa paume, signe d'une brûlure. Était-ce normal pour une baguette de brûler son possesseur ? Clairement non, mais en même temps Gaby n'avait jamais fait de magie, peut-être s'y était-elle mal prise. Un peu rassurée par ses réflexions, Gaby alla donc prendre sa douche.

* * *

 **Et voila fin du second chapitre :)**

 **L'histoire se construit au fur et à mesure, une fois de plus n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. D'ailleurs, certains d'entre vous on des idées de ce qu'il va pouvoir ce passer ? :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Après avoir pris sa douche, Gaby descendit à la Grande Salle pour prendre son dîner. En entrant elle repéra très vite Katie qui lui fit signe, mais elle prétexta se sentir encore un peu mal et avoir besoin d'être seule. Gaby s'installa donc légèrement à l'écart, et cela lui permit de réfléchir à tout un tas de chose. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle ne pouvait décidément pas rester la petite Leanne et laisser les jours se passer comme si elle ne connaissait pas les événements futurs. Non, elle devait trouver un moyen d'agir, de changer les choses.

Enfin que de belles pensées avait-elle là, mais comment aborder les choses ? Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas aller vers le « Potter gang » et dire « coucou c'est moi, écoutez-moi, je connais votre avenir ! ». Pour sûr, ils l'enverraient à Ste Mangouste. En y réfléchissant, elle avait encore du temps devant elle pour trouver comment aider. Après tout ce n'était que le premier vendredi de l'année scolaire, elle avait encore plusieurs mois.

Après son dîner rapide, Gaby retourna dans son dortoir pour remettre de l'ordre dans tous les papiers qu'elle avait laissés sans prudence dehors. Heureusement personne n'était repassé par le dortoir. En voyant tous les papiers encore non étudiés, elle se promit de faire des recherche supplémentaires avec l'appui des ouvrages de la bibliothèque, voir de la réserve.

Peu de temps après avoir fini de ranger, Katie entra dans le dortoir.

\- Alors Leanne, tu te sens mieux ?

\- Nettement mieux, merci, répondit Gaby.

\- Que comptes tu faire ce week-end ? demanda Katie.

\- Je pense que je vais rattraper mon retard sur la semaine de cours que j'ai ratée, j'irai sans doute à la bibliothèque.

\- Leanne, ce n'est que la première semaine, tu n'as pas raté beaucoup de choses. En plus on avait prévu d'inaugurer mon nouveau balai avec un premier match, répondit Katie d'un ton déçu.

\- Ok ok, je vais me libérer pour le match de l'année ! Dimanche après midi comme d'habitude ?

\- Non malheureusement les Serpentard ont pris le terrain, du coup ce sera samedi soir, juste avant le dîner.

\- Compte sur moi Kat' !

\- Ravie de l'entendre Nanie.

Ce que Gaby ne disait pas, c'était à quel point elle était excité de participer pour la première fois en vrai à une partie de Quidditch. Après quelques dernières paroles échangées, les deux jeunes filles se mirent au lit.

La nuit parut très courte à Gaby, elle fit d'ailleurs un rêve très étrange, elle se vit comme sortir de son corps pour parcourir son dortoir et le reste de la tour des Gryffondors. Dans son rêve, à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'un de ses camarades, elle avait l'impression de percevoir leurs pensées, les émotions, leurs souvenirs et de voir en chacun d'eux une lueur, toutes de couleurs et d'intensités différentes. Au réveil, elle se dit que ce voyage lui faisait faire des songes encore plus étranges qu'avant. Par le passé, elle avait rêvé de fées, anges, vampires, sirènes, super héros, zombies et guerriers, bref des songes bien loufoques qui l'empêchaient de s'ennuyer la nuit.

En voyant l'heure, Gaby paniqua totalement, il était presque midi et son dortoir était vide. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de dormir autant, d'ailleurs elle se réveilla avec l'impression d'être bien plus fatiguée. Elle se prépara en toute hâte pour pouvoir prendre un déjeuner rapide et aller par la suite à la bibliothèque le plus vite possible. Elle emporta ses affaires et sa liste d'interrogations concernant sa situation.

Gaby entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle, rouge d'effort et essoufflée. Elle alla s'installer aux côtés de Katie, les jumeaux Weasley étaient avec elle. En voyant Gaby dans cet état tous trois furent surpris, ils n'avait jamais vu Leanne se mettre dans un tel état autrement que lors de leurs parties de Quidditch. Gaby se laissa tomber sans la moindre grâce sur le banc de la grande table, une fois de plus ses trois compères la regardèrent avec insistance et curiosité. Mais oui bien sûr, comme elle se trouvait idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé... Elle n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout, l'attitude de Leanne. Katie commença d'ailleurs à la questionner :

\- Leanne, t'as un Basilic aux fesses ou quoi ? Mais d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'on ne te voit que maintenant ?

\- Hum comment dire, je viens juste de me réveiller, et j'ai paniqué en pensant à mes révisions.

Les yeux de ses amis s'agrandirent encore plus qu'il n'était possible.

\- Forge tu as entendu ce que je viens d'entendre ?

\- Oui Gred, c'est la fin du monde ! Le ciel Nous tombe sur la tête !

\- Leanne a fait preuve d'humanité, elle a dormi plus tard que 9h un samedi !

Les jumeaux eurent un échange de regards avant de reprendre :

\- Plus sérieusement Leanne, on espère que tu t'es bien reposée, la semaine a pas été facile pour toi, commença George.

\- Et surtout on espère que tu as fait le plein d'énergie pour ce soir !

\- Pour tout vous dire, la nuit ne m'a pas parue très reposante, répondit Gaby avant de marmonner: surtout ce drôle de rêve.

Ayant entendu ses dernières paroles, George, qui était à côté de Gaby, lui secoua légèrement le coude :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de cacher tes fantasmes nocturnes sur le bel Apollon qu'est ma personne, dit George le visage très sérieux mais les yeux rieurs.

Katie fixa George d'un regard meurtrier, elle connaissait les réactions de Leanne face à ce genre de pique, elle se refermait comme une huître et partait le plus souvent, mais là Katie fut surprise par sa réponse.

\- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas sur Fred que je fantasmais ?

Le silence se fit de suite entre les quatre Gryffondors. Les plus choqués furent Fred et George. Jamais au grand jamais Leanne n'avait répondu à leurs blagues ou n'était rentrée dans leurs jeux. Gaby se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème, les rouages tournèrent dans son cerveau, et elle comprit. Elle venait d'être elle-même et non pas Leanne. Elle essaya de se glisser dans la peau de Leanne, mais n'y arriva pas totalement, comme si ce qui restait de la personnalité de Leanne s'éloignait d'elle. Elle avait toujours ses souvenirs, mais ne ressentait plus que très peu ses émotions, de plus leurs caractères étaient diamétralement opposé. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention, qu'elle reste Leanne, tout du moins pour un temps, même si la comédie n'avait jamais vraiment été son point fort. Après tout les gens changeaient, certes pas du jour au lendemain, mais bientôt Gaby pourrait être elle-même librement, tout du moins l'espérait-elle.

Suite à cet étrange échange de regards, Gaby prit la fuite, n'emportant avec elle qu'une tranche de pain et un fruit pour seul repas. Son départ précipité l'empêcha de remarquer les deux jumeaux échanger à nouveau un regard pour ensuite chuchoter entre eux :

\- Psst Fred, tu ne trouves pas Leanne bizarre ?

\- Je dirais même étrange mon cher George !

\- Depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie.

\- Un nouveau mystère à résoudre mon cher Weasley !

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, Gaby s'installa à une table en retrait sans faire attention à un possible voisin. Elle sortit alors en premier sa liste de question sur sa situation, la listes des choses pas assez développées ou non abordées dans les notes de Leanne. Il y avait d'abord les critères de compatibilité d'échange qui restaient obscurs, outre l'envie d'une vie différente pour les deux parties. Comment pouvait-elle avoir accès à la magie ?

Il y avait aussi la liste des effets secondaires pour Gaby, elle voyait bien ses yeux qui changeaient de couleur en fonction de son humeur. D'ailleurs ceux-ci n'avaient pas changé à nouveau. D'après ce qu'elle pensait, seule une émotion très forte pouvait lui faire changer. Après tout, c'était l'émerveillement et le bonheur qui lui avaient donné cette couleur turquoise. Quels autres effets secondaires et indésirables pourraient se manifester ?

Parmi toutes ses questions,Gaby priorisa les effets secondaires. Elle parcourut alors les rayonnages de la bibliothèque pour trouver des ouvrages concernant la magie et les âmes. Près d'une heure après le début de ses recherches, elle poussa un gros soupir et quelques jurons. Elle avait beau avoir les connaissances de Leanne, c'était juste des informations. Là elle devait les traiter seule et elle n'y arrivait pas, elle n'avait pas le bon fonctionnement de pensée.

Exaspérée par les soupirs de Gaby, sa voisine de table l'interpella :

\- Excuse-moi, mais si tu ne peux pas arrêter de souffler comme un scrout à pétard, tu veux bien partir ? Il y en a qui aimeraient bien travailler.

\- Her-Hermione ?

\- Hum oui ? Surprise de me voir Leanne ?

\- Oh non, non, désolée. Je m'excuse, j'essaye de travailler un projet personnel, mais je crois que je n'arrive pas à analyser les informations seule, comment dire, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir de la bonne façon.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des difficultés scolaires.

\- Jusqu'ici non, mais depuis la rentrée, il semblerait que oui.

\- Si tu veux, je peux essayer de t'aider, je sais que je suis une année en dessous de toi, mais je fais beaucoup de recherches extrascolaires pendant mon temps libre. Sur quoi tu essayes de travailler ?

Mince, Gaby devait-elle lui en parler ? Intelligente comme était Hermione, elle comprendrait vite la situation. Mais bon, en soi, était-ce réellement un problème ? Après tout, il fallait bien à Gaby une raison de s'approcher du trio d'or et de les aider, quoi de mieux que cette situation ? Sa décision était prise, elle allait se faire une alliée, la seule s'il le fallait.

\- Cet été, j'ai découvert un vieux grimoire parlant d'échanges d'âmes, je cherche à faire des recherches sur les répercussions possibles d'un échange entre deux mondes différents.

\- Ton sujet a l'air intéressant, mais drôlement loufoque. Un voyage entre les mondes ? Comment serait-ce possible ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je te montrerai ce grimoire si tu veux.

\- D'accord, si tu veux, on peut commencer demain ? Je dois absolument terminer mon devoir de métamorphose.

\- Très bien, on fait ça alors, en attendant j'ai quelques devoirs à rattraper aussi.

Gaby sortit donc ses livres de cours et différents devoirs. Le savoir à mobiliser pour les devoirs était bien plus facile à analyser et étudier.

En tous cas, après les devoirs, Gaby était pressée d'être le soir, son premier match de Quidditch allait arriver, elle avait vraiment hâte !

* * *

 **Et voici le troisième chapitre.**

 **Encore beaucoup de question additionnées aux autres. Prochain chapitre sous le signe du Quidditch et des études :)**


End file.
